Après toutes ces années
by Roxanepari
Summary: Robin, la faible petite sœur de Ace, Sabo, et Luffy, fut kidnappé il y 7 ans. Personne ne la croyais encore en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne déclare qu'il fut sont "maitre", juste avant de se faire assassiner, par une fille pleine de vengeance et de haine. Oh oui, Robin est bien vivante, et elle compte le montrer à la terre entière...
1. Chapitre 1: Les pirates Bluejam

**Hello! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop durs avec moi ;')**

**Dans cette fic j'ai fait de Robin (que j'adooore!) la petite sœur d'Ace, Sabo, et Luffy. Elle a un an de moins que Luffy (donc 4 de moins que Ace et Sabo)...Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas respectés, et je suis vraiment désolé si son caractère dans cette histoire n'est pas du tout comme dans la réalité! Donc en fait ce n'est pas vraiment Robin, mais c'est elle en apparence! J'essayerai de respecter les autres caractères... Aussi, au début Robin agit beaucoup comme Luffy, mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Ça va changer... (Je m'arrête là, faut pas que dévoile l'histoire xD)  
>Je vais essayer de traduire cette histoire en anglais, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner...<br>Oubliez pas de donner votre avis! Ça me ferait vraiiiiment plaisir!**

_Robin, la faible petite sœur de Ace, Sabo, et Luffy, fut kidnappé il y 7 ans. Personne ne la croyais encore en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne déclare qu'il fut sont "maitre", juste avant de se faire assassiner, par une fille pleine de vengeance et de haine. Oh oui, Robin est bien vivante, et elle compte le montrer à la terre entière...  
><em> 

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue d'Ace, (mon idole!) :<span>**

-LUFFY!

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, tout s'était passé si vite... Les pirates de Bluejam, enfin, de Porchemy maintenant que Bluejam est mort, sont revenus, pour se venger du mauvais coup que moi, Sabo, Luffy et Robin, leurs avons fait la dernière fois... Et maintenant nous voilà, moi et Sabo tenus par des hommes plus grands et plus forts que nous, vers la fin du domaine de Grey terminal... Avec Luffy par terre, et un des hommes de Bluejam se trouvant juste au-dessus de lui, avec une longue épée dans la main, prêt à tuer Luffy d'une seconde à l'autre!

-LUFFY!

Cette fois ci, c'était Sabo qui criait, et son cri était si désespéré que l'homme fit tomber son épée.  
>Du moins c'est ce que je croyais... Car en réalité, s'il n'avait plus son épée, c'était par ce que Robin lui avait adressée un coup de bâton sur la tête en s'écriant "touche pas à Luffy!"<br>Pas la peine de vous dire que ce coup de bâton n'a même pas commencé à faire mal à l'homme. Il faut dire que Robin n'était pas très forte, voir même, faible. Encore plus que Luffy! Mais elle avait des pouvoirs, et pas qu'un peu! Elle pouvait invoquer des armures* et avait même deux petites ailes, que je trouvais personnellement très mignonnes, mais qui étaient trop petites pour que Robin puis voler. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, et n'arrivait pas à s'en servir dans des moments critiques comme celui ou on était à ce moment-là.  
>Mais, si cette "attaque" ne fit pas mal à l'homme, elle suffit pour le faire se retourner, et détacher son attention de Luffy.<p>

- Petite pute. Je vais t'apprendre le respect  
>Il reprit son épée, et commença à s'approcher lentement de Robin, et à lui donner un énorme coup de pieds dans son ventre. Elle commença à cracher du sang, et moi j'étais toujours tenu par un homme plus fort que moi. Ma petite sœur se faisait tabasser et je ne pouvais rien faire, pitoyable. Je me contenta de les menacer:<p>

-SI VOUS TOUCHER ENCORE UNE FOIS À ROBIN, JE VAIS...  
>-Tu vas quoi? Nous fusiller de regard en espérant que ça nous tue? Dit un homme avec une énorme cicatrice sur sa face qui d'explosa de rire jute après...<p>

Et c'est là où je réalisa que je ne pouvais pas finir ma menace... Je vais quoi? Cet homme à la cicatrice à raison! Je n'avais aucun moyen de pression! Sabo aussi devait avoir remarqué son impuissance car il commença à les supplier:

-Je vous supplie! Ne la touchez pas! C'est notre petite sœur! On fera tout ce que vous voulez! On a même un trésor si vous le voulez, juste laissez Robin partir!

Il avait dit ça en pleurant, et Robin le regarda, incrédule, cette mauviette qui proposait de l'argent pour la récupérer était vraiment son grand frère, l'une des deux personnes (avec Ace) qu'elle admirait le plus au monde? Moi je savais que Sabo était juste réaliste, on ne faisait pas le poids contre ces pirates, alors le seul espoir restant, c'était de négocier.

-Bien petit, t'es plus intelligent que tes frères, mais je crois que si je la vendais comme esclave elle me rapporterait plus que tout ce que tu peux m'offrir. Elle est très mignons après tout...

La vendre au esclave, j'avais bien entendu?

-... Je suis sûr qu'elle me rapporterait au moins un million de berries, et vous aussi je vous vendrez, vous me rapporterez au moins plusieurs centaines de milliers de berries chacun...  
>NOOOON! Robin!<p>

Ce cris venait de moi, effrayé: on n'était peut-être jamais sortit de notre île, mais on avait quand même un minimum de culture, et on savait que entre être mort et être un esclave, mieux valait être mort...

* * *

><p><em>15 min plus tard... Sur le bateau de Porchemy, encore amarré au port<em>  
><strong><span><br>Point de vue de Sabo : **

On était attaché sur le bateau, dos à dos. Luffy et Robin en train de pleurer, et Ace en train de "parler" à nos ravisseurs.

-LIBÉREZ NOUS TOUT DE SUITE! AFFRONTEZ NOUS UN A UN COMME DES VRAIS HOMMES!  
>-Oh mais nous avons un petit rebelle ici! N'as-tu donc pas entendu ce qu'a dit le capitaine? On va te vendre comme un esclave! On ne peut donc pas se permettre de te tuer!<p>

Moi, j'étais plus inquiet à l'idée d'être séparé que d'être un esclave: après tout, si on restait tous ensemble, on pouvait tout surmonter, mais rien que d'imaginer Robin ou Luffy tout seuls avec un vieil homme ou une vielle femme perverse... Stop. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de paniquer. Il fallait que je reste fort pour mes frères et ma sœur. Alors je commença à réconforter Robin et Luffy, en leur promettant que, quoi qu'il arrivait, on resterait ensemble, même si je savais au fond de moi que rien n'était moins sur... Robin n'avait pas l'air de me croire, mais ça rassura Luffy, qui croyait tout ce qu'on disait.

Tout à coup, j'entendis une cloche, qui servait sûrement comme alarme, car au même moment quelqu'un cria "DES INTRUS! DES INTRUS!" Les hommes censés nous garder sortir avec des armes. Puis, on entendit des bruits de bagarre, qui ne durèrent pas très longtemps. En effet, 5 min plus tard, la porte de la pièce ou l'on de trouvait s'ouvrit en grand, et on vit un homme roux, avec un chapeau de paille, une cicatrice à son œil gauche, et un sabre : SHANKS! Il était venu pour nous! On était sauvés!

Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu aussi tort...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, okeeee... J'avoue ce n'est pas de la grande littérature! Mais ça m'amuse! J'ai dut mettre la dernière phrase car je ne veux pas que pensiez que ils sont tous sauvés, (lisez le résumé et vous verrez que Robin ne s'en sort pas si facilement...) ! Oui donc j'ai inclus Shanks dans l'histoire, car après Ace, c'est mon personne préféré... (Évidement je ne compte pas Luffy dans l'histoire! Ca serez lui le premier sinon xD)<br>Bref! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! (Moi ça m'a plus de l'écrire en tout cas!) oubliez pas de commentez! C'est ma première fic alors je ne suis pas sûr de la qualité, dsl si certains personnes n'agissent pas comme elles le devraient... S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes (enfin je dis "si", je SAIS qu'il y en a plein!), faites le moi remarquez! Je les corrigerais! Si vous voulez des couples, si vous voulez que j'insère des personnes dans cette fic, (Sachant que je mettrais très certainement barbe blanche, Marco, Tchatch et co...) ou vous voulez que certaines choses se passe dites le moi aussi! Je ferais tout mon possible! ;')**

* (note auteur: oui bon, j'ai copié Erza pour ça, mais je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher, son pouvoir est juste E-P-I-C!)


	2. Chapter 2: Robin enlevée!

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**Et voilà ! Le 2****e**** chapitre ! Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont commentés, ça fait vraiment super plaisir xD ! **

**Naoli : merciiii ! C'est d'ailleurs quand j'ai lu ton commentaire que j'ai commencé à écrire le 2****e**** chapitre ! **

**Teddy-Lyli : Je suis contente que ça t'as plu ! **

**Pour Lucy RMP et Son of Whitebeard : Non, Robin ne vas pas rejoindre les marines, désolé ! Mais ça m'a donné une idée si jamais je commence à écrire une 2****e**** histoire lorsque j'aurai fini celle-ci !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue d'Ace:<span>**

-Luffy ! Ace ! Sabo ! Robin ! Vous allez bien ? Ils vous ont fait mal ?  
>-SHAAAAAANNKS !<p>

Le cri venait de Robin, qui, une fois délivré, sauta dans les bras de Shanks, sanglotant. Puis, ce fut au tour de Luffy, qui, lui aussi, sauta sur Shanks, en murmurant entre quelques sanglots : « tu es venu, tu es venu… J'ai eu tellement peur ! ». Je regardai Sabo, qui avait une expression indéfinissable mais qui avait l'air tellement soulagé. Moi ? Je me rendis compte au bout d'une minute que j'affichais un sourire béat, ce que je m'empressa d'arrêter pour reprendre mon expression habituelle (c'est à dire faire la gueule pour un oui ou pour un non).

Je regarda Robin, qui était presque en train de pleurer de joie, et je me rendis compte que je la trouvais mignonne, avec sa frange et ses grands yeux bleus... Je m'imaginai alors en train de l'embrassait... Wow. Stop! Je rêve ou j'étais en train de penser à embrasser ma propre petite sœur? Ce n'était pas possible : elle n'avait que 10 ans! Et puis je ne l'aimer pas de cette façon, n'est-ce pas? Je me mît alors à douter: c'est vrai que des fois, il m'arriver de penser que j'aimer Robin d'une manière un peu différente de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sabo et Luffy.  
>Je fus tiré de mes pensée par l'arrivé de l'équipage de Shanks, ils étaient tous si contents de nous avoir retrouvé, ils en avaient même les larmes aux yeux! Ça me fit plaisir qu'ils tiennent autant à nous... Shanks nous dis alors d'un air sérieux:<p>

- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais on ne trouve pas Porchemy, il doit être quelque part sur le bateau, mais, comme il connaît ce navire bien mieux que nous, il est donc très avantagé: il connaît tous les couloirs, toutes les cachettes, contrairement à nous...

Je vis Robin prendre un air terrifié qui devait signifier: "et si Porchemy réussissait à s'enfuir, à retourner au village, et à nous retrouver?"  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Robin, je t'assure qu'on va le retrouver, aie juste un peu de patience! Par contre ne restez pas sur ce bateau, c'est bien trop dangereux!<br>Luffy, Sabo, Robin et moi nous dirigèrent donc vers le bateau de Shanks, pas très rassuré.  
>- Dites, vous croyez que Porchemy a réussi à s'enfuir?<br>Luffy avait dit ça en chuchotant, comme si il avait peur que Porchemy nous entendent.  
>- Non, ne t'inquiète pas : tu crois vraiment qu'un pirates comme Porchemy tient un millième de chance face à Shanks? Tu me fais rire! Shanks est le plus puissant pirate du monde! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville!<br>Cela fit rire Luffy : "Oui tu as raison bien sûr, Shanks est le meilleure! C'est le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus..."  
>J'arrêta d'écouter, Luffy allais encore commencer un petit monologue sur Shanks, et croyez-moi, quand il commence, ça peut durer des heures et des heures... Je recommença à penser à Robin, et me demanda si c'était vraiment mal pour moi de l'aimer plus que fraternellement : après tout, ce n'était pas ma sœur biologique!<p>

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un cri, celui de Robin! Je remarquai que Luffy s'était arrêté, et que Sabo s'était mît dans une position de combat. Je me retournai... Et vit Porchemy. Il soulevait d'une seule main Robin comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde, et pointa son sabre juste sous son cou. Sabo, Luffy et moi arrêtèrent de respirer, comme si le moindre mouvement allait faire bouger son sabre encore plus vers Robin.  
>- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit elle est morte.<br>Il avait dit ça très calmement, mais ça ne cachait en rien la menace derrière. On était tous les trois paralysés. Il fallait vite sauver Robin, penser à un quelconque plan, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement, tout ce que je pensais c'était "PitiénonpasRobin! PitiénonpasRobin! PitiénonpasRobin"  
>- Posez vos armes.<br>Ce que l'on s'empressa de faire. Je regarda Robin, un filet de sang coulait le long de son cou. Je voyais qu'elle tremblait, et qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Bien. Maintenant, au revoir !<p>

Je ne compris pas tout de suite : au revoir ? Pourquoi nous disait-il au revoir ? Et pourquoi souriait-il d'un sourire mauvais ?

Et c'est là que ça arriva : Porchemy jeta une poudre par terre, qui créa un nuage de fumée autour de nous. On ne vit plus rien, mais j'entendis Robin crier « Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ? Lâches moi ! Ace ! Sabo ! Luffy ! A l'aideeee »

-ROBIN ! On arrive ne t'inquiètes pas !

C'était Sabo qui hurlait ça. Mais le problème c'est qu'on n'avait aucune idée ou est passé Porchemy : il y avait devant nous trois couloirs. Je pris des initiatives :

- On se sépare ! Sabo, va à droite, Luffy, toi, prend le couloir du milieu, moi je prends le dernier !

Je n'ai pas dut me répéter, Sabo et Luffy étaient partit en courant et en criant comme des cinglés dans les couloirs. Je partis moi aussi, les larmes aux yeux, paniquant : et si on n'arrivait pas à trouver Robin ? Qu'est-ce que Porchemy va faire d'elle ? Je suis faible, faible, FAIBLE ! Je n'arrive même pas à protéger ma petite sœur ! Pourquoi ça avait dut être Robin ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Si je pouvais échanger ma place avec elle, je e ferais, sans hésitation, mais je ne pouvais pas… Il a dit qu'il voulait faire d'elle une esclave, mais c'était du bluff, n'est-ce pas ? A la pensée d Robin en esclave, je me mis à courir encore plus vite.

- ROBIN ! ROBIN ! OU ES TU ? PORCHEMY, ATTEND QUE JE TE TROUVE, JE VAIS TE TUERRRR !

Personne ne me répondit. Ou pouvait bien être Shanks ? On avait besoin de lui la !

Je donna un énorme coup de pied dans une porte donnant sur une grande pièce, qui cassa, et je cria : « Porchemy ! Montre-toi ! Espèce de lâche ! Viens te battre ! »

Il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce. Alors je retourna dans le couloir, et j'alla à la porte juste en face de celle que j'ai abattue, et je recommença, je défonça la porte et je hurla « Porchemy ! Je sais que tu es la quelque part ! ».

Toujours personnes. Alors, de nouveaux, j'alla dans le couloir, et démolit la porte à côté, toujours en lançant des insultes dans le vide. Puis, je pris le temps de regardait combien de porte il y avait dans ce couloir : ce bateau étant gigantesque, au moins une cinquantaine. Ça allait en prendre du temps.

**Point de vue de Sabo :**

Bon, ou pouvait être bien allé Porchemy ? Il serait surement allait à un endroit où il serait possible pour lui de s'échapper. De loin, j'entendis des portes s'effondrer, des insultes et des menaces. C'était Ace. Mais pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas sa tête ? Ca ne servait à rien d'aller au hasard dans ce bateau, il était bien trop grand, on ne trouverait jamais Robin !

Robin… Je me demandais si Porchemy lui faisait du mal à ce moment même. J'allais assassiner Porchemy, lui briser tous les os de son corps. Comment ose-t-il s'en prendre à Robin, la plus faible d'entre nous ? QUEL GROS LACHE ! S'en prendre à une fille de 10 ans !

Je regarda à travers une fenêtre et vit le bateau de Shanks. Je distinguai vaguement un homme, assez grand, surement un homme de Shanks qui gardait le bateau.

Tout à coup, j'ai eu une illumination. Ou plutôt une vision d'horreur. Je connaissais en effet tout l'équipage de Shanks, et croit que tout le monde était venu sur le bateau de Porchemy, ce qui ne laissait personne sur le bateau ! Je suis bête, bête ! Evidemment, le bateau n'est pas gardé ! Et Porchemy devait être en train de chercher un moyen pour partir de son bateau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se rende compte que le bateau de Shanks était à disposition !

Mais qu'est-ce que Shanks avait dans la tête ? Comment un aussi puissant pirates que lui peut-il laissait son bateau non gardé ?

Je fis demi-tour, et chercha une porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Pitié que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Robin, si Porchemy osait mettre une main sur elle, je ne sais pas ce que ferait.

**Point de vue de Luffy :**

Je ne voyais plus rien, je pleurais trop. Je courrais au hasard dans les couloirs, passa devant la cuisine, à laquelle je ne me suis même pas arrêter (pour vous dire à quel point j'étais désespérer !). Wow. Ce bateau est vraiment gigantesque ! Je courrais depuis au moins cinq minutes et je n'étais toujours pas arrivé au bout.

-ROBINNNN !

Je disais ça en pleurant. Je n'aimais pas être seul dans cet immense bateau avec Porchemy en liberté à l'intérieur sans Ace, Robin, et Sabo. Pourquoi s'est ont séparé ? Je n'essayais même pas d'essuyer mes larmes. Ma vision étant flou, je ne vis qu'au dernier moment que je rentrais dans quelqu'un.

- Luffy ? Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans notre bateau ?

- SHAAANNNKKKSSS !

Je lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

- On a vu Porchemy ! Il est vraiment méchant ! Il a enlevé Robin ! Il me fait peur ! Et j'ai aussi peur pour Robin ! On sait pas où elle est ! Et Ace et Sabo aussi, s'il le croise, comme ils sont tous seuls, ils ne feront pas le poids ! Il est vraiment super méchant !

Je plongeai ma tête contre sa poitrine, tremblant. Shanks ne bougea pas. S'il n'avait pas compris tout ce que Luffy lui disait, il avait quand même compris que Robin avait été enlevé, et qu'Ace et Sabo se trouvaient en ce moment tous seuls dans ce bateau, alors que Porchemy y était.

- Reste la Luffy. Yassop, reste avec lui. Ne bougez surtout pas ! Le reste, restez avec moi. Je vais… _tuer_ Porchemy.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ils partirent, sans Luffy, au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui voulait les aider. Yassop essaya de lui remonter le moral :

- Bon Luffy, je t'emmène sur notre bateau, ça te dit de manger de la viande ?

Yassop n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il vit le faible enthousiasme de Luffy. D'habitude, quand on lui propose de la viande, il se met à sauter de partout en criant : « de la viande ! De la viande ! ». Il devait vraiment être désespéré, ce que Yassop comprenait parfaitement.

**Point de vue de Shanks :**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire : comment ai-je put être aussi stupide pour les laisser aller tout seuls sur mon bateau alors qu'on n'avait toujours pas trouvé Porchemy ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon équipage me prend pour un bon capitaine : je suis pitoyable. Incapable de protéger des enfants, incapable de protéger la petite Robin. J'arrivai à l'extérieur du bateau, et je regardais mon navire. C'est là où je vis une des plus triste scène de ma vie : Porchemy avait volé mon bateau, il nous faisait des signes de la main en nous montrant Robin qu'il soulevait dans l'air par ses cheveux, avec un sourire sadique, avec Sabo agenouiller sur la plate-forme, en train de crier, en pleurant, et en se tapant la tête contre le sol.

J'avais laissé mon bateau sans surveillance. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait qu'Ace tombe amoureux de Robin... C'est venu dans l'instant... J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter...<strong>

**Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais je n'ai pas rendu Shanks très « fute-fute » dans cette fic. Pourtant je l'adore ! (Bon en même temps, j'adore tous les personnes de one piece à part Akainu et Teach). Je sens qu'il va s'en vouloir longtemps…**

**Sinon, je suis une sadique ! Faire souffrir le pauvre Sabo comme ça !** **(Et les pauvre Ace et Luffy dans les chapitres suivants…). J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! En fait je suis en train de prier que ma fic ne devienne pas trop noir, par ce que connaissant mon esprit sadique, je sens que ça va s'envenimer… **

**Ah oui et j'ai oublié de dire dans ma dernière fic que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Malheureusement…)**

**Aussi, j'ai fait une version anglaise du 1er chapitre, je vais aussi faire une version anglaise de se chapitre mais je ne suis pas une surdouée en anglais alors ça prend beaucoup de temps... :'(. Donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s...**

**Bref ! Bises et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3: Les années passent

**Chapitre 3 :  
><strong>

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 3 !**

**Pour Ihatecoffe : (Moi j'aime bien le café mais bon c'est comme tu veux… xD) Oui je vais inclure Trafalgar Law dans l'histoire, ainsi que Kidd, et peut être killer… Et pour les couples avec Law : pourquoi pas ? Je verrais quand Law apparaitra ! Par contre, je ne le mettrai pas avec Kidd, car je sais déjà qui va être avec Kidd, du moins au début… **

**Je comptais bien inclure les chapeaux de paille ans l'histoire, mais ils n'avait pas un rôle très important… mais si tu veux je peux plus les inclure !**

**Pour les couples : je ne suis pas sûr de quel couples je vais faire, donc je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais (pour alexop !) je ne pense pas faire un couple SaboXLuffy… Désolé ! Robin aussi va être en couple, mais je pense que ça va évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire…**

**Aussi, j'ai fait une erreur dans les chapitres précédents (que j'ai rectifié mais bon…): une fois j'ai dit que Robin avais 7 ans, et une fois qu'elle avait 10 ans…Pour être clair :**

**Robin : 10**

**Luffy : 11**

**Ace : 14**

**Sabo : 14**

**Voilà voilà… Bon chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue de Sabo :<span>**

Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible… CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE ! Robin ne pouvait pas être en ce moment dans le bateau de Shanks, seule avec Porchemy ! Qui sait ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment ? Comment ai-je put être si stupide ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris qu'ils étaient sur le bateau de Shanks avant ?

A côté de moi, j'entendis Shanks : « je ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas possible de piloter mon bateau tout seul… Il doit y avoir d'autres personnes avec lui… D'autre hommes de Porchemy ont du pouvoir s'échapper et aller sur notre bateau» Je n'écoutais même plus… Je criai une dernière fois « ROBIN ! », avant d'entendre derrière une arme tombant par terre. Je me retournai et vit Ace, qui avait lâché son arme.

-Robin… N'est plus là ?

Il avait dit ça d'une toutes petite voix, et je vis une larme coulant le long de sa joue, qui s'empressa d'enlever. Puis je l'entendis dire dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Porchemy, je te tuerai… Peu importe le temps que ça prend… ».

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue d'Ace :<span>**

_Un peu plus tard :_

Je n'arrivais pas le croire : ou pouvais bien Porchemy ?

C'est alors que j'entendis des voix : ceux de Sabo et de Shanks. Elles venaient de l'extérieur. Je me rapprochai, et je vis Sabo dans les bras de Shanks, en train de pleurer. Il répétait : « Je suis tellement faible ! Je n'arrive même pas à protéger ma petite sœur ».

-Ace ! Sabo ! Vous avez retrouvé Robin ? Elle va bien ?

Je me retournai et vis Luffy, en train de courir vers nous… Puis s'arrêter : il avait vu que nous étions tous en train de pleurer :

-Sabo ! Ace ! Robin va bien n'est-ce pas ? Elle est avec vous ?

Sa voix était devenue hésitante, il commençait à comprendre… Personne ne lui répondit, on se contenta de le regarder…

-S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'elle va bien…

Ben fut le premier à parler :

-Elle avec Bluejam. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir.

Je vis une larme couler… Luffy émettait des sanglots silencieux quand tout à coup, n'en pouvant plus de retenir ses cris, il se mit à pleurer de plein poumons.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. On la trouvera. Coute que coute. Je vous le promets.

Shanks avait dit ça d'une voix rassurante, et je me rendis compte que je le croyez : oui, on allait pourchasser Bluejam, et retrouver Robin. Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ? Au lieu de ça, je devrais commencer toute suite à la chercher ! je m'écriai alors :

-MAIS POURQUOI ON SE LAMENTE COMME SI ROBIN ETAIT PERDU ? ELLE N'EST PAS PERDUE ! JE VAIS LA RETROUVER MOI ! ET JE COMPTE SUR VOTRE AIDE CAR JE NE POURRAIS PAS Y ARRIVER SEUL !

Tout le monde me regarda, stupéfié. Puis, Shanks leurs dit :

-Tu as raison ! On doit aller à sa recherche ! Commençons tout de suite ! On a un bateau non ? Et bien pourchassons les ! On ramènera Robin coûte que coûte !

Tout d'un coup, tout le monde s'agita, et on réussit à commander le bateau.

Malheureusement, Porchemy avait pris beaucoup d'avance sur nous, et, surtout, avait le bateau de Shanks, qui allait bien plus vite que celui de Porchemy… On se rendit vite compte qu'on n'avait aucune de chance de les rattraper… On décida donc de rentrer…

Une fois arrivait chez Dadan, elle nous demanda ou on était passé et où était Robin. Je lui répondis : Plus là. Mais on la retrouvera. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais après avoir vu l'état de Luffy, (qui ne faisait que pleurait), de Sabo, (qui retenait ses larmes), et moi, (je devais avoir l'air très en colère), elle porta sa main à la bouche, et nous dit avec une voix tremblotante qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, ne voulant pas reconnaitre qu'elle était morte de peur à l'idée de Robin plus avec nous. Dogra et Magra ne dirent rien, mais alors vraiment rien : ils ne lâchèrent pas un mot pendant presque une semaine, peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'on devine leur sentiments s'ils parlaient trop…

Alors commença notre recherche acharnée pour retrouver Robin.

Je te retrouverais Robin, coute que coute, même si ça me prend ma vie entière.

_Sept ans plus tard :_

On a abandonné au bout de deux ans.

Moi, Luffy, et Sabo, voulions continuer, mais Shanks nous a fait bien comprendre que si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé au bout de deux ans, on ne le retrouvera pas. Je m'en voulu tellement ! J'avais rompu la promesse que je m'étais fait lors de son enlèvement : la retrouver, même si me prenait toute ma vie. Mais je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence : mes recherches n'aboutiraient jamais à rien. Rien ne fut plus jamais pareil, chez Dadan. Au fur et mesure que les années passèrent, on se remit de ce traumatisme. Maintenant, j'ai 21 ans, comme Sabo, et Luffy en a 18. A ce moment-là, je la croyais morte. Même si je n'avais aucune preuves, il m'était impossible de l'imaginé emprisonner quelque part pendant sept ans, et, si elle s'était libéré, elle nous aurait retrouvé, ce que ne s'est pas passé. Donc, elle devait être morte. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne pensais pas à elle : pas un jour est passé sans que je me demande ce qui lui arrivé, si elle n'avait pas trop souffert, toute seule sans nous. D'ailleurs, avant cet incident, j'avais déjà avant envie de devenir un pirate, pour être libre, mais maintenant j'avais une autre raison : vivre le rêve de Robin.

Je suis maintenant le capitaine de la seconde division des pirates de barbe blanche. Sabo, lui, travaille dans l'armée révolutionnaire, il est d'ailleurs leur second, juste après Dragon, qui, on a découvert, est le père de Luffy. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Luffy, il a fondé son propre équipage, l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles. On est tous les trois devenu beaucoup plus fort, mais, à part ça, pas grand-chose n'a changé : Moi et Sabo sommes toujours à peu près au même niveau, et Luffy ne peut toujours pas nous battre. On se voit plus énormément, mais ça ne change rien à nos relation : on sera toujours frères, quoi qu'il se passe : c'est ce qu'on avait promis il y a 10 ans après tout.

Puis, un jour, moi et les pirates de Barbe Blanche arrivèrent dans le nouveau monde. Je fus choqué de tous les nouveaux pirates très connus la bas ou personne n'avaient même entendu parlais là où on venait.

Et surtout, un jour, je tombai sur un avis de recherche :

_Nico D Robin, _

_WANTED: 2 000 000 000 berries_

_Dead or alive_

**Dites-moi honnêtement: les évènements ne se déroulent pas trop vite? En un chapitre vous avez vu tout ce qui s'est passé ? Mais c'est venu comme ça… Bref, je vais faire court : l'école a recommencé, ce qui me donne moins de temps pour écrire… Mais je vais essayer de faire un chapitre toutes les semaines ! **

**Aussi, je voulais savoir votre avis : comment voyez-vous les retrouvailles entre Robin et ses frères ? J'hésite en fait : Robin devrait-elle en vouloir à Ace, Luffy, et Sabo ? **

**Aussi, pour les 2 000 000 000 de berries de la prime de Robin, je sais que c'est énorme, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi après… **

**Bises ! **


	4. Chapter 4: Un avis de recherche

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Hello ! Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !**

**Pour Luciefantin et l'auteur anonyme: Le problème, c'est que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire des scènes de sexe… Mais je veux bien essayer (je préviendrais au début des chapitres pour ce qui ne voudront par lire) ! Si jamais j'en fais, ça sera surement dans les flash-backs de Robin…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue d'Ace :<span> **

J'étais en train de me promener dans un village près de là ou mon bateau avait accosté. Comme à mon habitude, je m'arrêta dans un restaurant, mangea, fit le plein de provisions, et voulu rejoindre mon bateau. Je vis un panneau d'affichage, ou sont accrochée de nombreuses annonces ou posters de pirates les plus recherchés : c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais venue : je voulais voir contre qui je me mesurais. Je fus effaré des primes de ces pirates : elles étaient toutes au-dessus de 300 000 000 de berries ! Voyons voir : _Eustass Kidd, 670 000 000 de berries* Scratchmen Apoo, 350 000 000 de berries Pecoms, 330 000 000 de berries Trafalgar Water Law, 440 000 000… _

Soudain je m'arrêta : je vis une affiche pour un pirate valant 2 000 000 000 de berries… Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais elle était couverte par une autre affiche, alors je ne voyais pas le nom de ce pirates. Je décrocha l'affiche, et regarda de plus prêt. Qui pouvait bien être ce pirate ? Il devait être un véritable monstre, pour avoir une prime aussi élevé ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

Je vis son nom.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

«_WANTED: 2 000 000 000 berries_

_Nico D Robin, _

_Dead or alive »_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Point de vue de Sabo :<span>**

- Allo ?

- Sabo ? C'est Ace

Ace ? Pourquoi m'appelait-il ?

- Ace ? Ça va ? Ta voix tremble !

- Oui ça va bien. Enfin ça va même bien plus que bien. Sabo…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas jamais le croire mais…mais…

Il avait une toute petite voix, ce qui m'inquiéta. Lui qui est d'habitude toujours si souriant…

- Quoi ? Dit moi ! Je m'inquiète la !

- Robin est vivante.

Il avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix. Puis, tout à coup, je l'entendis crier :

- ROBIN EST VIVANTE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? HAHAHAHA ! COMMENT AI-JE PUT LA CROIRE MORTE MEME UNE DEMI-SECONDE ?

- Ace ?

- Je vais aller la voir ! Je ne sais pas encore ou elle est… Mais je vais la trouver !

- Ace…

- Cette fois je ne vais pas abandonner, je DOIS la trouver !

- Ace…

- Tu crois que je lui ai manqué ? Tu crois qu'elle a souvent pensée à moi ?

- ACE ! TAIS-TOI !

- …

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois tout à coup qu'elle est en vie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : si elle était vivante, ça ferait longtemps qu'on se serait retrouvé ! S'il te plait… Qu'importe ou que tu l'as entendu, qu'importe qui te l'a dit, c'est faux. Ça va juste te donner des faux espoirs et te décevoir…

- Vraiment ? Par ce que j'ai dans mes mains un avis de recherche ou c'est marqué : « Nico D Robin, Dead or alive ». Bon la prime est forcément fausse… Mais il y a une photo d'elle ! Et elle doit avoir au moins 16-17 ans sur cette photo ! Sabo… Elle est devenue tellement belle !

Je fis tomber le den-den mushi de mes mains.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que, généralement, si les choses semblent être trop belles pour être vrai, c'est généralement par ce qu'elles ne le sont pas.

Mais comment puisse-t-il avoir une photo de Robin sur une affiche avec une photo d'elle ?

- Sabo ? Sabo ? Tu es la ?

Je l'entendis à l'autre bout du fils. Je repris le den-den mushi et demanda :

- Ou es-tu ?

- Sur l'ile Foodvalten, dans un village s'appelant Duingt, devant un panneau devant un restaurant, c'est dans le nouveau monde…

- J'arrive

Aussi dit, aussitôt fait. Je fis appelle à mes pouvoirs de fruit du démon… et me téléporta. J'avais en effet mangé le fruit de la téléportation, qui me permettait de me téléporter là où je veux, ce qui était vraiment pratique dans ce genre de situation. C'est principalement le fait que j'ai mangé ce fruit qui explique que je suis allé dans Grande Line avant Ace.

Une fois arrivé dans ce village, je chercha Ace pendant une ou deux minutes, mais le trouva vite car le village n'était vraiment pas grand…Il était devant un panneau d'affichage, et je le vit en train de parler à une autre personne, qui était surement un ami à lui vu la façon dont Ace le prenait dans ses bras et le fit tourner autour de lui comme les films, en pleurant de joie. Quand il me vit, il posa instantanément son ami à terre, et vint vers moi en courant :

- Sabo ! T'es la ! T'arrive à le croire ? Elle est vivante ! Elle est vivante !

Non je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! Enfin du moins avant qu'il ne me montre l'affiche :

«_Niko D. Robin_

_WANTED EAD OR ALIVE_

_Récompense: 2 000 000 000 de berries »_

Mais ce qui me marqua fut la photo… Une fille avec de longs cheveux brun s'y trouvé, très belle, avec de grands yeux bleues… Robin. Ace avait raison : ça ne pouvait n'être qu'elle !

Attend… 2 000 000 000 DE BERRIES ?

Bon, cette affiche est un fake… Mais la photo est vraie !

Attend… Robin est devenue une de ces pirates qui se met de fausses primes pour impressionner les plus faibles ?

Non… Il devait y avoir une raison… Mais de toute façon je ne devrais pas penser à ça maintenant ! ROBIN EST VIVANTE ! Je sentis des larmes de joie coulaient le long de mes joues…

- On devrait la chercher.

Ace avait dit ça très sérieusement, en me regardant dans les yeux…Je lui répondis :

- Avant ca… Prévenons Luffy !

- Sabo… Tu pleures !

Ace avait dit ça avec un sourire bienveillant, je lui répondis :

- Dit moi pas que tu n'as pas pleuré non plus ! Tu as les yeux tout rouges !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas pleuré ! Je ne pleure pas moi !

J'éclatai de rire. Même dans les moments comme celui-là Ace continuait à niait ses sentiments… Sauf que là ses larmes étaient _vraiment_ pas discrètes… Il changea alors de sujet :

- Tu sais au moins ou il est, Luffy ?

- Oui… J'ai appris qu'il était en ce moment à Alabasta, en train de visiter une de ses amies, la princesse Vivi. Prend moi la main.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas… J'étais trop impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à Luffy, je me contentai de prendre la main d'Ace, et de nous téléporter à Alabasta, juste après avoir sa tête quand il comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il faut savoir une chose : Ace _déteste _quand je le téléporte.

* * *

><p>Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un Ace vert qui se retenait pour ne pas vomir.<p>

- SABO ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT A PROPOS DE LA TELEPORTATION ?

- Désolé ! Mais j'ai trop hâte de le dire à Luffy !

Je passa l'heure suivante à chercher Luffy et à subir les complaintes d'Ace sur quoi il était malade, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se laissait faire… Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais un sourire béat tout le long… J'allais revoir Robin ! Car oui, Ace avait raison, cette fois-ci, je la chercherai jusqu'à la trouver !

On avait été tellement cons d'avoir abandonné si vite la dernière fois !

Tout à coup j'entendis quelqu'un crier derrière moi :

-Sabo ! Ace ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

-Luffy !

Je le pris dans mes bras, essayant de garder mon calme, mais n'y arrivant pas très bien par ce qu'il me dit :

- Ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Et, par ce que c'était Luffy, il ajouta :

- J'ai de la viande si tu veux ! Quoi que tu aies, tu n'y penseras plus une fois que tu verras l'immense quantité de viande que le roi m'a préparé !

- Luffy, tu ne vas jamais deviner quoi…

- Euh… Marco a enfin décidé de vous expliquer comment il fait pour faire caca lorsqu'il est sous forme de phénix ?

- NON !

On avait crié ca ensemble… Comment Luffy pouvait-il être aussi immature ? Je voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle moi-même mais Ace me devança :

- Luffy, Robin est vivante.

Tout à coup Luffy s'immobilisa, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, me regarda, puis regarda Ace. Une minute qui me sembla durer une heure se passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sauta, que ses yeux lui sorte de ses orbites, et cria :

- QUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS MENTEZ POUR CA ? CE N'EST PAS DROLE !

- C'ETAIT QUOI CE TEMPS DE REACTION ? (Ace)

- Ce n'est pas une blague. Voici son avis de recherche. (Moi)

Il prit l'avis de recherche dans ses mains, le regarda, puis s'écria :

- Et en plus elle a 2 000 000 000 de berries sur sa tête ? Elle est devenue trop forte alors ! Ha haha Robin c'est la meilleure !

- Luffy, ça ne peut pas être sa vraie prime, réfléchie !

J'avais dit ça exaspéré : il n'y avait vraiment que Luffy pour croire que Robin pourrait avoir une prime aussi élevé !

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais comment fait-on pour la retrouver ?

Ace avait raison : comment pourrait-on faire pour la retrouver ? Je réfléchi un peu, puis dit :

- On devrait commencer par interroger les personnes du village ou nous avons trouvé l'affiche.

* * *

><p><em>Une heure plus tard, de retour sur l'ile Foodvalten :<em>

Après mettre fait frapper par Ace pour l'avoir encore téléporté sans son autorisation, on rentra dans le restaurant près du tableau d'affichage, et parla de Robin :

- Tu crois qu'elle est devenue quelqu'un de bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est devenue super forte aussi !

- Je me demande si elle a essayé de nous trouver…

- Bien sûr qu'elle a essayé !

- Mais alors ne nous a-t-elle pas trouvé alors ?

- Je te signale que nous non plus on ne l'a pas trouvé ! Pourtant on a essayé !

- Oui mais c'est diffèrent ! Nos affiches sont partout ! Elle a bien dû les voir au moins une fois !

- Et alors ? Sur nos affiches, tout ce qui est marqué c'est nos noms ! Pas notre localisation !

- Oui, tu as surement raison…

- On lui a manqué tu crois ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on parla comme ça, à faire des suppositions sur ce qu'elle est devenue. Au bout d'à peu près une heure, l'homme à côté de nous au bar qui nous regardait depuis le début de la conversation, (ce qui était stressant, je ne vous le cache pas, mais on était tellement pris dans notre conversation que l'on ne s'en souciait pas), nous parla :

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais, si j'ai bien compris, vous parlez de Nico D Robin, non ?

- Vous la connaissait ? Vous savez ou elle est ?

- Oui je la connais, mais je ne sais pas où elle est… Vous dites que vous êtes ses frères ?

Décidément cet homme avait vraiment écouté notre conversation ! Il ne se gêner pas dis-donc !

- Oui, on est ses grands frères ! Mais vous n'avez pas du tout une petite idée de là où elle se trouve ? Ou du moins de là ou on pourrait commencer à chercher ?

Il ne répondit pas à notre question, mais nous demanda plutôt :

- Et vous êtes très proches ?

- On était très proches en tout cas… Mais pourquoi nous demandez-vous ça ? Vous êtes un ami à elle ?

- Non, je ne suis pas un ami à elle, très loin de la même.

Je le vit sourire, mais d'un sourire mauvais.

- D'ailleurs, si je vous parle c'est par ce que je me demande : quelle serait la réaction de Robin si ses « grands frères » mourraient, tués ? Par ce que vous voyez, Robin, cette petite pute, m'a _vraiment _énervé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et depuis mon but est juste de la faire chier…

Quoi ?

- Et vous voyez, vous m'offrez une occasion idéale pour l'énerver.

Il partit dans un fou rire incroyable :

- ZALALALALALA (Si si son rire ressemblait vraiment à ca)

C'est à ce moment qu'Ace réagit :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a fait, mais je m'en fiche, retirez ce que vous venez de dire !

Il faut savoir qu'Ace ne supporte pas qu'on insulte ses proches, et il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un qui traitait Robin de pute s'en tirait facilement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Par ce que vous allez le regretter sinon….

- Oh, c'est une menace ? (Il rigola) ! Tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes face à moi !

Soudain, le corps d'Ace s'enflamma :

- Je te donne une dernière chance : retire ce que tu viens de dire !

Le ton d'Ace était sérieux, mais, étonnamment, cela n'effraya pas l'homme. J'entendis des cris : les gens du restaurant, après avoir vu Ace en feu, s'enfuyait…

- Retirer ce que je viens juste de dire ? Mais je n'ai presque rien dit ! Par exemple, je ne t'ai pas dit ce que faisait Robin pendant toutes ces années, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle était une esclave, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais son maitre, je ne t'ai pas parlé de toutes les fois où je la torturais, je ne t'ai même pas parlé des fois ou je la violais ! je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça ! Ah oups ! Je viens juste de le dire !

Quoi ? J'avais bien entendu ?

- Quoi ?

Luffy avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix,

- Robin était une esclave ?

Je sentis venir les sanglots de Luffy… Tout à coup, je vis Ace se jetait sur l'homme, et le frapper de toutes ses forces alors que ses poings étaient en feux ! Personne ne survivait quand Ace leur infligeait ça ! L'homme était mort, à coup sûr !

- Ferme ta gueule sale menteur. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ?

C'est alors que l'homme, qui était tombé sous le choc de l'attaque, se releva, comme si de rien était. Je ne le croyais pas : il n'avait même pas une trace de blessure !

Il nous regarda alors, avec un immense sourire, cligna des yeux, et on fut tous les trois plaqués au sol, juste comme ça !

- Oui, donc comme je l'ai dit, tu ne tiens pas deux secondes face à moi. Et ne me traite pas de menteur : quel intérêt pourrais-je avoir en vous mentant ?

J'essaya de me relever, mais en vain, comment un homme pouvait être aussi puissant ? Nous plaquer tous les trois, comme si de rien était, sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt ? Et dites-moi que ce qu'il dit n'est pas vrai, que Robin n'a pas été l'esclave de ce monstre ! Ce n'était pas possible !

- Comme je l'ai dit : j'essaye d'attiré l'attention de Robin, et vous me fournissait une occasion exceptionnelle… Ce n'est pas contre vous, vraiment ! Mais Robin doit souffrir…

Il sortit alors un pistolet :

- Oh, et juste pour que vous le sachiez, les balles de ce pistolet sont faite de granite marin, elles tuent donc même les utilisateurs des fruits du démon comment vous…

Je fus horrifié de voir qu'il pointait Luffy, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, et je ne pouvais rien faire, exactement comme le jour ou Robin fut enlevée… Je détestais cette sensation d'impuissance… Je suis le grand frère ! Je dois protéger ma famille ! Et je n'y arrive pas ! Je faillis à ma mission : protéger Luffy !

- LUFFY !

Ace et moi avions lancé le cri en même temps… Non… Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Pas Luffy !

- NE TOUCHES PAS A NOTRE PETIT FRERE !

Il sourit, chargea le pistolet, je ferma les yeux, attendit que les coups de feu arrive, m'enlevant ce qui m'était le plus précieux au monde… Mais n'entendit rien. Je releva la tête, et vis l'homme lâcher son pistolet, baisser la tête, et regarder sa poitrine : elle était traversée par une épée ! Il porta ses mains sur sa poitrine, tomba à genoux, et je pus entendre une fille dire :

- Ta maman ne ta jamais appris que ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux plus faibles que toi ?

_Cette voix me disait quelque chose…_

L'homme dit dans un dernier murmure

- Toi…

- Eh oui moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Doffy ? Que j'allais te laisser tuer mes frères sans rien dire ?

_« Mes frères » ? Mais de quoi cette fille parlait ?_

- Ecoute, j'ai été patiente, mais tu dépasses les bornes la ! Alors crève.

Juste à ce moment, il s'écroula au sol. Je pus finalement me relever, et ma première réaction fut de vérifier que Luffy aille bien. Puis je la regarda… C'était une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, un sourire en coin, un long manteau rouge, qui semblait très vieux, mais qu'elle ne portait que sur ses épaules, les manches n'étaient pas mises, en dessous de ce manteau se trouvait une robe moulante noire, et encore en dessous des bottes, aussi noires, avec des piques en métal…Enfin, elle portait un tricorne, noir, que j'avais déjà vu quelque part…

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back, 10 ans plus tôt : Au marché (POV Sabo)<em>

_-Ace ! Sabo ! Luffy ! Regardez ! Un tricorne ! Comme ceux que portent les pirates ! Je peux l'avoir, dit, je peux l'avoir ? _

_- Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un tricorne ? _

_- Plein de pirates en ont un ! Comme ça, je ressemblerais à une pirate ! Allez ! S'il vous plait ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez pendant un mois !_

_J'hésitais… On était censée garder l'argent qu'on avait récupéré après avoir vendu le crocodile de toute l'heure pour pouvoir s'acheter un navire plus tard, mais Robin était tellement mignonne ! Et ce n'était pas 50 berries qui allaient faire la différence après tout…_

_-Bon d'accord, mais juste cette fois, ok ? _

_Je me rendis compte qu'Ace avait déjà demandé au marchand s'il pouvait l'acheter : comment ce faisait-il qu'il était aussi dur avec Luffy et aussi souple avec Robin ? Je l'avais souvent remarqué auparavant : souvent, il nous hurler dessus, a moi et à Luffy, et se radoucissait tout de suite pour Robin… Je vis Robin sauter sur Ace, disant qu'il était le plus gentil des grands frères, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle est vraiment craquante, je dois l'avouer…_

_Un peu plus tard :_

_-Ace, Sabo, Luffy ! Regardez ce que j'ai fait !_

_Je me tourna et vis Robin me montrer l'intérieur de son chapeau, elle avait gravé « L'équipage ASLR » dedans. Ça me toucha beaucoup…_

- _Comme ça, plus tard, quand on sera dans e même équipage, si des gens volent mon chapeau, ils sauront qu'il appartient au plus puissant équipage du monde : L'ASLR !_

_Je rigolai, et entendit Ace dire :_

- _Et pourquoi voudraient-ils voler ton chapeau ? _

- _Par ce qu'ils le voudront !_

- _Et pourquoi le voudraient-ils ?_

- _Par ce que c'est un super chapeau ! Mais de toute façon, ils ne pourront pas me le voler, car je le porterais toute ma vie ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Retour au présent :<strong>

Attend… Est-ce que ça pourrait-être….

**- ROBIN ?**

* * *

><p>*Oui donc j'ai augmenté sa prime… Mais je voulais qu'elle soit supérieure à celle d'Ace !<p>

**Ouiiiiii ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents (même si pas très long quand même mais bon…) **

**En plus Robin va enfin revoir ses frères ! Aleilouia ! J'attends ça depuis le début !**

**Bref… Je ne suis pas très contente des réactions qu'ont eues Ace, Sabo, et Luffy quand ils ont découvert que Robin était vivante, mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire… Désolé… **

**N'oubliez pas de commentez ! Bises !**

**PS : Qui aimerait un couple LawXLuffy ? **


End file.
